An Angel Without Wings
by Chibi sayoe
Summary: Kesabaran Gaara dalam menghadapi kejamnya kehidupan meluluhkan pangeran berhati Es yang suka berfoya – foya a.k.a Naruto


Holla minna….

Nee, chibi hadir lagi dengan fic baru yaaah meski yang lain juga belum pada beres #plaked

Fic ini Chibi persembahkan khusus untuk seseorang nun jauh disana #plak ehem

Nah langsung saja yaa…

* * *

><p>Summary : Kesabaran Gaara dalam menghadapi kejamnya kehidupan meluluhkan pangeran berhati Es yang suka berfoya – foya a.k.a Naruto<p>

Rated : T

Pair : NaruGaa

Warning : OOC, Yaoi, BL, MXM, TYPO, EYD

Disclaimer : milik Masashi Kishimoto

Fic ini murni punya Chibi

Jika ada unsur kesamaan tempat dan nama itu sama sekali tidak disengaja

Ket "…" percakapan normal

'…' percakapan Gaara

Don't Like Don't Read

* * *

><p>Tersebutlah di suatu desa terpencil jauh dari kota, tinggal seorang pemuda tampan berambut merah mata dengan iris mata jade. Ia tinggal di sebuah rumah kecil namun nyaman selama kurang lebih 15 tahun. Nama pemuda ini adalah Gaara. Ya Gaara. Hanya Gaara tanpa marga. Kenapa? Karena ia sudah dibuang oleh keluarganya. Ia lahir premature dan bisu. Ayahnya yang menganggap ia sebagai aib keluarga itu menyuruh beberapa pelayannya untuk membuang Gaara ke hutan. Namun, pelayan itu tampak masih memiliki hati nurani. Ia tidak ingin bayi mungil tidak bersalah itu mendapatkan kesengsaraan. Lalu iapun menitipkan bayi itu ke rumah sahabatnya di tepi hutan yang jauh dari kota, bernama desa <em>Mori<em>.

Sementara itu di kediaman sabaku, sang ibu syock mendapat berita bahwa bayi yang dilahirkannya telah menghembuskan nafas terakhir. Sedangkan kedua kakak Gaara yang tanpa sengaja mengetahui tindakan keji sang ayah diam-diam menyusun rencana untuk mengambil kembali adik kandungnya itu.

15 tahun kemudian

"Pagi Gaara." Sapa Temari yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Gaara

"Apa yang kau masak hari ini? Oh ya, tadi aku berhasil mendapatkan beberapa kelinci. Bagaimana kalau kita memakannya bersama?" tanya Kankuro dan dibalas anggukan antusias dari Gaara

Selama ini, Gaara tidak mengetahui bahwa kedua orang itu adalah kakak kandungnya. Mereka hanya mengaku bahwa mereka penduduk desa di dekat sini. Mereka tidak ingin secara tiba-tiba mengaku kakak kandung yang notabennya sudah menelantarkan Gaara selama bertahun-tahun.

Selesai acara memasak dan makan-makan, dilanjutkan dengan obrolan-obrolan ringan yang membuat Gaara selalu tersenyum bahkan tertawa walau tanpa suara. Saat ini, Gaara memang baru bisa tersenyum kembali pasalnya, pengasuh yang dari dulu merawatnya, meninggal 3 bulan yang lalu.

"Nee, Gaara. Apa kau tidak merasa kesepian sendiri di sini?" tanya Temari membuka percakapan

Gaara segera mengambil note yang selalu tersimpan di sakunya. Iapun segera menulis sesuatu di sana.

'_Tidak, nee-chan. Aku baik-baik saja. Di sini masih banyak orang yang akan kesepian bila aku pergi. Lagipula aku tidak ingin menjadi beban nee-chan dan nii-chan.'_

"Kau bicara apa, Gaara?! Sejak kapan kau menjadi beban hidup buat kami?" tanya Kankuro sedikit emosi

'_Gomenne, bukan maksudku untuk menyinggung perasaan, Nii-chan. Aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkan saja.'_

"Sudah, sudah. Kalau memang tidak mau, kami tidak akan memaksa. Kami hanya khawatir jika kau sendirian di sini."

'_Daijoubu nee. Arigatou, sudah mengkhawatirkan keadaanku. Padahal aku orang asing dan bukan siapa-siapa bagi kalian. Meski begitu kalian tetap peduli denganku. Aku sangat bahagia. Honto ni arigatou gozaimashu.'_

Membaca tulisan itu membuat Temari dan Kankuro tidak tahan untuk tidak memeluk Gaara.

"Kami sudah menganggapmu sebagai adik kandung kami, Gaara. Jadi jangan pernah mengatakan bahwa kau orang asing dan bukan siapa-siapa. Mengerti?" kata Temari

'_Arigatou Temari-nee, Kankuro-nii.'_ Setelah selesai menunjukkan ungkapan hatinya Gaarapun segera memeluk Temari dan Kankuro. Merekapun membalas pelukan Gaara seakan mengerti bagaimana perasaan adik mereka itu.

Sementara itu, jauh di pinggir desa _Mori_, tinggal sebuah keluarga yang berkecukupan (baca:kaya) dimana ahli warisnya adalah orang yang suka berfoya-foya. Seorang pemuda yang mempunyai kulit tan dengan rambut kuning bagaikan sinar mentari juga pupil sebiru langit membuatnya tampak sempurna. Dia tinggal bersama pamannya.

"Kau mau kemana lagi, Naruto?" tanya Iruka, paman Naruto, ketika melihat Naruto menaiki mobilnya

"Aku mau mencari udara segar dulu, Paman. Aku jenuh kalau Cuma diam di rumah."

"Tapi apa kau tidak sadar ini sudah jam berapa?!" bentaknya sambil menunjuk jam dinding yang sudah menampilkan pukul 11 malam

"Tidak ada batasan waktu untuk mencari kebebasan kan?"

"Apa kau bilang?! Jadi menurutmu kehidupan di rumah ini begitu mengekangmu?" tanya Iruka sedikit terpengaruh amarah

"Saa…" Narutopun segera melajukan mobil silver miliknya keluar dari pekarangan rumah itu

"NARUTO!"

"Cih! Urusai!" umpat Naruto sembari menambah kecepatan mobilnya, "Kenapa sih dia selalu begitu cerewet? Haaahhh…."

"Naruto…" gumam Iruka

Sementara itu, Naruto terus melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga ia memasuki area pegunugan dengan jalan berkelok-kelok.

KRINGG…TULALIT…KRINGG…

Suara hape Naruto sedikit menganggu konsentrasi menyetirnya. Saat ia melihat pada layar hape, terpampang nama pamannya.

"Mau apa lagi sih!" umpatnya kesal

Belum sempat ia mematikan ponselnya, tiba-tiba…

TEEEETTT….TIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN!

"Ah! Sial!"

CKIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT…. BRAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH…. JDUUUUUUUUUAAAAARRRRRR…

Sebuah truk bermuatan beton menabrak mobil Naruto hingga ia harus membanting setir ke arah jurang. Mobilnya segera meledak, sementara Naruto belum diketahui keadaannya. Supir truk yang ketakutan segera menelpon bantuan.

Kabar inipun sampai ditelinga Iruka.

"APa!? Uso…" Irukapun segera terduduk di lantai begitu mengetahui bahwa keponakannya itu mengalami kecelakaan dan belum diketahui keadaannya

"Sabarlah, polisi dan petugas lainnya pasti bisa menemukan Naruto." Hibur Kakashi yang kebetulan hari itu menginap di rumah Iruka (Rumah Naruto juga).

"Bagaimana kalau sampai belum ditemukan!? Bagaimana kalau dia tidak selamat? Apa!? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?! Hal terakhir yang ku lakukan padanya justru bertengkar. Seharusnya aku lebih mendengarkan apa kata hatinya…"

"Tenanglah. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Bujuk Kakashi sambil mendekap Iruka

Sementara itu di dalam hutan, saat sedang mengumpulkan beberapa buah-buahan Gaara melihat sosok Naruto terluka parah. Ia melihat ke sekeliling, berharap ada orang lain yang bisa ia mintai bantuan. Namun, hasilnya nihil.

Selain karena ia sendiri yang tinggal dekat hutan itu, jarang sekali penduduk desa masuk ke dalam hutan. Ingin berteriak minta tolongpun mustahil, akhirnya Gaara memutuskan untuk membawa Naruto ke rumahnya. Pertama ia memasukkan semua buah hasil petikannya ke dalam keranjang di punggungnya kemudian ia mengangkat Naruto. (Gaara mengangkat hanya separuh badan Naruto dari bawah ketiaknya.)

Ukuran tubuh Naruto yang lebih besar membuat Gaara sedikit kesulitan saat membawa (baca:menyeret) Naruto ke rumahnya. Setelah hampir satu jam akhirnya Gaara berhasil membawa Naruto masuk ke teras rumahnya. Ia pun duduk di dekat Naruto sambil menarik nafas yang terengah-engah.

Ia melirik ke arah Naruto. Dilihat dari cara berpakaiannya ia tahu bahwa Naruto anak orang kaya. Wajahnya cukup menraik bila tidak ada luka dan bekas darah yang mengering. Rambutnya juga tertutup oleh warnah darah. Merasa kasihan, Gaara mengambil baskom yang diisi dengan air hangat. Ia letakkan baskom itu di atas meja kemudian ia mengangkat Naruto ke atas kursi bambu panjang agar ia bisa membersihkan luka-luka juga badan Naruto.

Semua pakaian Naruto dilepas dan diganti dengan pakaian milik pengasuhnya. Dengan perlahan ia membersihkan semua luka dan kotoran yang menempel di badan Naruto. Setelah semua luka bersih Gaara segera mengobati lukanya. Di saat akan mengobati luka di bagian kepala, tiba-tiba Naruto terbangun.

"Ugh…" memegangi kepalanya

Merasa asing dengan tempat dimana ia berada, Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Hingga ia menatap Gaara.

"Siapa kau?! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?!" bentak Naruto sambil mencengkram baju Gaara

Namun belum sempat Gaara menjawab, Naruto sudah bertanya lagi, "Apa yang kau pakaikan padaku hah!? Cepat jawab!" mendorong Gaara hingga ia terjerembab

Dengan sedikit menahan sakit akibat punggung dan pantatnya mencium tembok Gaara menulis diatas notebook yang selalu dibawanya.

'_Gomenne, aku menemukanmu di dalam hutan dengan luka yang parah jadi aku membawamu ke rumah untuk ku obati. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku hanya mengobati luka-lukamu saja. Dan itu adalah pakaian almarhum ayahku.'_

"Kau…"

'_Gomen, sejak lahir aku sudah tidak bisa berbicara. Jadi mohon maafkan ketidaksopananku. Oh iya namaku adalah Gaara, kalau boleh tau siapa namamu?'_

"Naruto."

'_Hanya itu?'_

"Iya, memang kau mau namaku yang bagaimana lagi?"

'_Tidak. Bukan begitu maksudku. Kau sama denganku. Aku hanya Gaara. Tidak ada marga atau keluarga. Sedangkan kau adalah Naruto. Seakan Tuhan menjawab doaku untuk mengirimkan seorang teman.'_

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk tinggal ditempah lusuh seperti gubuk ini." Jawab Naruto dengan nada sinis dan dingin

'_Eh, tapi hanya tempat ini yang paling dekat dari hutan. Setidaknya tinggallah di sini sampai semua lukamu sembuh. Apalagi cedera di kakimu.'_

"Kau pasti sengaja melakukan ini semua kan? Katakan saja berapa yang kau butuhkan?"

'_Maksudmu?'_

"Jangan pura-pura! Aku tahu kau hanya acting supaya kau bisa menguras semua uangku, kan?"

PLAAAKK

Terkejut, Naruto sempat naik pitam dan akan memukul, ketika dilihat Gaara beruraian air mata ia berhenti. Tanpa sempat menulis kata-kata lagi. Gaara segera keluar dari rumahnya. Ia berlari kencang menuju hutan sambil terisak. Sungguh seumur hidup, baru kali ini ia merasa amat terhina karena niat baiknya. Ia tidak tahu kalau ada orang yang mempunyai pikiran macam Naruto. Gaara selalu beranggapan kalau semua orang itu pasti baik. Pantas kedua kakak angkatnya sering melarang Gaara untuk mengajak orang yang tidak ia kenal ke rumahnya (Aduh Gaara ini polos banget #plaked)

Sementara itu Naruto

"Kenapa dia menangis? Bukankah dia lelaki? Argg! Kenapa juga aku harus memikirkannya? Lebih baik aku mencari tahu bagaimana cara keluar dari tempat ini."

Belum sempat Naruto bangun, ia merasakan kakinya amat sakit untuk digerakkan seakan kakinya memilih untuk tinggal di rumah Gaara. Beberapa kali ia mencoba untuk berdiri namun hasilnya tetap sama.

"Sial! Hah…." Akhirnya Naruto mencoba untuk merebahkan tubuhnya yang terasa sakit itu

Tanpa terasa Naruto tertidur hingga hari semakin sore. Kemudian dia terbangun saat mencium aroma masakan yang membuat perutnya mulai keroncongan

"Siapa yang masak ya? Baunya sedap sekali."

Ingin rasanya Naruto berlari ke dapur untuk mengambil beberapa makanan, tapi apa daya ia tak bisa beranjak dari kursi karena kakinya yang teramat sakit itu. Selang beberapa menit kemudian Gaara datang membawa makanan yang ia masak. Yah, seberapapun kengkelnya ia pada Naruto, hatinya masih terlalu baik sehingga dia tidak tega meninggalkan Naruto mati kelaparan. Melihat Naruto yang masih terbaring di atas kursinya, ia berusaha membangunkannya.

"Ugh… Siapa!?" teriak Naruto

Kaget karena teriakkannya, Gaara sedikit mundur dan bersembunyi di balik kursi lainnya.

"Ah, kau rupanya. Ada apa sampai kau membangunkanku? Bukannya kau marah dan benci padaku?"

'_Aku memang marah padamu tapi aku gak benci. Selain itu, jika kau meminta maaf mungkin aku akan memaafkanmu.'_

"Apa kau gila? Buat apa aku meminta maaf padamu?"

'_Sampai kau meminta maaf padaku, aku tidak akan memberikan makanan ini padamu.'_

"Siapa juga yang akan ma…"

GRUUUYUUUKKK…

Belum juga Naruto menyelesaikan omongannnya, perutnya seakan ingin menjawab sendiri. Hal itu mau tak mau membuat Gaara menahan tawa.

'_Hmpt… Kalau memang kau lapar bilang saja. Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala? Kau manusia bukan sih? Lihat tubuhmu saja bisa jujur.'_

Jujur, baru kali ini Naruto melihat pemuda semanis Gaara. Apalagi saat ia tersenyum begini, Gaara terlihat jauh lebih manis. Sadar dari lamunannya, Naruto kembali memasang wajah kesal.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan? Kalau memang kau tidak mau memberikan makan, aku tidak akan mati kela…mmh…" tiba-tiba saja mulut Naruto disumat sepotong roti oleh Gaara

'_Bagaimana? Apa rasanya enak?'_

"Mm… Lumayan."

'_Kalau begitu coba bubur ini juga.'_ Gaara menyodorkan semangkok bubur yang berisi berbagai macam sayur juga daging dan ikan.

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi Naruto segera menghabiskan semangkok bubur yang dibuatkan Gaara. Sementara Gaara pergi mengambil P3K untuk mengganti perban Naruto.

"Mengapa kau menolongku? Apa alasanmu?" Naruto membuka percakapan mereka setelah Gaara menyelessaikan pergantian perban Naruto

'_Apa salah jika aku menolongmu?'_

"Semua manusia pasti melakukan sesuatu dengan maksud dan tujuan tertentu. Dan itu yang aku ingin tahu darimu."

'_Aku menolongmu semata-mata hanya ingin menolongmu. Tidak ada maksud lain. Lagipula kau berasa disini sudah aku anggap temanku. Kau lihat sendiri bukan, aku selalu sendiri disini. Tiap hari aku berdoa pada Tuhan agar mengirimkan seorang teman padaku. Dan hari ini Tuhan menjawab doaku. Aku tidak menolongmu dengna tujuan mengambil atau merebut hartamu. Lagipula aku tidak melihat harta apa yang bisa aku ambil.'_

Melihat Gaara tersenyum sembari menuliskan kata-katanya, Naruto memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan jati dirinya sebagai pewaris dari keluarga ternama.

"Ternyata kau memang lebih pantas jika tersenyum." Mendengar kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut Seorang Naruto membuat Gaara tersipu malu.

Suasana makan hari tiu berlangsung dalam diam namun keduanya merasakan perasaan yang hangat mengalir dalam dada mereka. Tanpa terasa seminggu sudah Naruto tinggal di rumah Gaara. Selama itu juga, kedekatan Gaara dengan Naruto makin berkembang atau bisa dikatakan benih-benih cinta mulai berkembang diantara keduanya. Hingga suatu hari di saat Gaara pergi untuk mengambil sayur dan buah-buahan, Naruto yang notabennya sendirian kedatangan tamu tidak terduga.

"Gaara!? Kami datang berkunjung." Teriak Kankuro

Mendengar teriakan Kankuro yang super cempreng (#digaplokFansKankuro), Naruto segera membukakan pintu.

"Maaf Gaara sedang keluar, silahkan menunggu jik…" ketiga orang itu terdiam

Bagaimana tidak? Ketiganya adalah rival bisnis yang tidak bisa dibilang akur. Bukan hanya mengenal bahkan segala perihal tentang latar belakangpun sudah mereka kuasai.

"Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan disini hah!?"

"…"

"Mana Gaara?! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya!?" tanya Temari gusar

"Bisakah kalian berdua tenang terlebih dahulu? Aku tidak akan bisa menjelaskan apa-apa jika kalian berdua rebut sendiri. Sikap kalian yang seperti ini todak mencerminkan bahwa kalian adalah pewaris keluarga Sabaku."

"Diam! Kau…!"

"Tenang, Kankuro. Lebih baik kita bicarakan ini di dalam. Tidak enak jika ada yang mendengar rahasia kita." Bujuk Temari

Kemudian demi kepentingan bersama(?), mereka masuk kedalam untuk berdiskudi lebih jauh. (dibilang diskusi juga pasti ujung-ujungnya bakal berantem xixixi xD)

"De, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ku dengar kau meninggal dalam kecelakaan minggu lalu."

"Ya, Uzumaki Naruto memang sudah mati. Yang ada sekarang hanyalah Naruto. Seorang pemuda yang tinggal bersama Gaara."

"Nani?! Tinggal? Jangan bercanda!" mencengkram baju Naruto

"Apakah aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda?"

"Omae…." Tepat saat akan memukul Naruto, tiba-tiba Gaara datang dan menghadang Kankuro

"Gaara!?" Temari dan Kankuro sontak terkejut dengan kelakuan adik bungsunya itu

"Gaara, kau darimana saja? Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Dia tidak melakukan hal yang aneh padamu?" pertanyaan beruntun dari Temari hanya dibalas gelengan oleh Gaara.

'_Kankuro-nii, Temari-nee. Maafkan aku yang tidak mengatakan apapun tentang Naruto. Aku tahu jika aku mengatakannya pada kalian, Naruto pasti tidak akan kalian ijinkan tinggal bersamaku. Makanya aku merahasiakannya dari kalian.'_

"Apa kau tahu arti dari ucapanmu itu?" tanya Temari

'_Hai'. Walau bagaimanapun aku tetap bersyukur karena dengan kedatangan Naruto, hidupku yang dulu sepi kini mulai terisi kembali. Aku tahu aku salah tapi aku mohon jangan usir Naruto.'_

"Gaara…"

"Onegai shimasu." Keduanya kaget ketika melihat seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang terkenal sombong dan angkuh itu menunduk hormat dan meminta

"Apa kau yakin bisa menjaga dan merawat Gaara, Naru?"

"Hai'."

Mendengar jawaban instan dari mulut Naruto membuat kedua kakak beradik yang awalanya ragu menjadi sedikit yakin. Namun, apakah kata-kata dari Naruto bisa dipercaya selamanya? Seakan membuat percakapan, hanya dengan bertatap mata Temari dan Kankuro akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengijinkan Naruto tinggal. Dengan syarat, Naruto harus siap melingdungi Gaara bahkan dengan nyawanya.

"Wakarimashita. Aku berjanji akan melindungi Gaara dengan nyawaku."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kami akan mememgang kata-katamu." Sahut Kankuro

"Oh iya, ada satu hal lagi yang akan aku umumkan kepada kalian. Aku akan menikahi Gaara." Berkata sambil merangkul Gaara

.

.

.

.

.

"NAAAANNNIIIIII!?"

Begitulah, lamaran singkat dan tidak romantis ala membuat Temari, Kankuro dan Gaara terkejut. Namun, jauh di dalam lubuk hati Gaara, ia merasa senang juga sedih. Senang karena ia tidak akan sendirian lagi. Sedih karena sang ayah (baca:pengasuh), tidak bisa melihatnya bahagia.

Setelah melalui beberapa prosedur dan adat yang terbilang rumit, pesta pernikahan Naruto dan Gaara akan dilaksanakan 3 hari lagi. Gaara yang akan jadi mempelai wanitanya (setelah melalui perdebatan panjang dengan Naruto), sedang dipoles oleh Temari. Ia menjalani berbagai macam perawatan, mulai dari rambut, wajah, badan, kuku hingga bagian yang terbawah. (kalian lebih mengerti daripada saya :p)

'_Apa semua ini diperlukan, Temari-nee?'_

"Tentu saja."

'_Tapi ini semua terlalu berlebihan Temari-nee.'_

"Sudah kau diam saja. Nee-san pastikan kau akan menjadi pusat perhatian saat pesta nanti."

Merasa percuma berdebat dengan perempuan yang aslinya adalah kakak kandungnya itu, Gaara akhirnya pasrah. Berbeda dengan Gaara, Naruto yang ditangani oleh Kankuro lebih mendapatkan banyak latihan. Seperti uji ketahanan, kesetiaan sampai uji nyali. Namun, semua ujian itu dilewati Naruto dengan mudah.

"Cih, ternyata prestasimu dulu bukan isapan jempol belaka." Gumam Kankuro

"Kankuro, apalagi yang harus aku lakukan setelah ini?"

"Sudah cukup. Kalau lebih dari ini, bisa-bisa aku dihabisi Nee-san."

"Jadi?"

"Ya, kau lulus. Sekarang kau pulang dan istirahat. Besok upacara pernikahan kalian dimulai jam 9 pagi. Jangan sampai telat."

"Hai'."

Upacara pernikahan Naruto dan Gaara berjalan lancar tanpa hambatan. Mereka memutuskan untuk menjalankan pernikahan di sebuah Gereja kecil di desa _Mori_.

Meski Gereja itu kecil, namun semua penduduk, Temari dan Kankuro bisa datang saja sudah merupakan suatu kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi Gaara. Oleh karena itu, mereka memutuskan untuk menikah di Gereja itu. Pakaian pernikahan mereka juga tergolong sederhana. Naruto dengan balutan kemeja orange-white menambah nilai ketampanannya. Sementara Gaara menggunakan gaun terusan merah marun dengan hiasan bunga tulip dan berbagai pernak-pernik sedemikian rupa hingga membuat semua mata terfokus padanya. Agaknya hal ini menganggu Naruto hingga ia memasang Deathglare dari awal acara sampai selesai.

Peristiwa sekali seumur hidup itu, membuat Gaara dan tamu-tamu yang hadir tertawa. Melihat wajah bahagia sang istri, Narutopun ikut tersenyum bahagia. Tanpa sengaja pengawal Iruka melihat kejadian itu dan segera melaporkannya.

Di Kediaman Uzumaki.

"Benarkah itu? Baiklah kalau begitu. Minggu depan aku akan segera kesana."

"Siapa yang menelpon?"

"Kakashi!? jangan mengagetkan aku seperti itu. Aku mendapat kabar kalau Naruto masih hidup bahkan dia sudah berkeluarga."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya."

"Yokatta. Lalu kapan kau akan pergi menjemputnya?"

"Rencanaku minggu depan sekalian kita selesaikan urusan dengan keluarga Sabaku."

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengatur segala persiapannya."

"Arigatou."

"Doita nee."

Kembali ke pasangan Naruto dan Gaara, setelah menyelesaikan upacara pernikahan mereka.

"Gaa-chan, mana han…" sebuah cubitan manis mendarat di pinggang Naruto.

"Auch! Ittai yo Gaa-chan."

'_Jangan memanggilku dengan nama perempuan, Baka-Naru.'_

"Kau memang bukan perempuan, tapi kau makhluk termanis yang pernah aku temui." Rayuan Naruto membuat Gaara tidak bisa mengelak dan hanya ber_blushing_-ria

"Kalau kau seperti itu terus, aku jadi tidak tahan akan memakanmu."

Belum sempat akan membalas perkataan Naruto, Gaara sudah terlebih dahulu terbuai sentuhan Naruto. Malam itu, diterangi oleh cahaya rembulan dan hembusan semilir angin, bulan madu mereka telah dimulai. Walau bukan di dalam istana yang megah tapi Naruto merasa amat bahagia.

Keesokan harinya, Gaara terbangun dengan tubuh penuh _Kiss Mark_, tempat tidur berantakan, baju yang menghilang entah kemana, ruangan yang berbau khas akan cinta mereka dan yang lebih penting adalah suami yang akan menemaninya mulai saat ini hingga seterusnya. Kenyataan ini mau tidak mau membuat Gaara tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya pada Naruto, apalagi setelah semalam mereka…

"Apa wajahku memang setampan itu nee, Gaa-chan?"

Sempat kaget, Gaara segera mengambil note-nya

'_O…ohayou.'_

"Ohayou mo, Koi-chan."

'_Kau ingin sarapan apa hari ini?'_

"Ramen saja."

'_Aku tidak mau membuatkan makanan yang tidak bergizi itu.'_

"Tapi ramen itu enak, Gaa-chan."

'_Tidak.'_

"Hai', Hai'. Bagaimana kalau kroket dan sup miso?"

'_Baiklah. Aku akan segera menyiapkannya.'_

Setelah Gaara meninggalkan kamar tidur mereka. Naruto mulai memikirkan kembali kata-kata yang diucapkan Kankuro saat ia menjalani berbagai ujian dulu.

Flashback On

"Apa kau yakin dengan semua ini, Uzumaki?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu apa maksudku."

"Oh. Awalnya aku hanya iseng saja tapi kemudian benih-benih cinta ini mulai tumbuh. Entah sejak kapan, tiba-tiba hatiku sudah dipenuhi oleh Gaara."

"Kalau memang begitu, aku akan memberitahukanmu suatu rahasia yang bahkan Gaara sendiri juga tidak tahu."

"Rahasia?"

"Iya. Rahasia keluarga Sabaku."

"Wah, wah, wah. Apa kau yakin akan menceritakan rahasia Sabaku pada rival bisnismu?" ucap Naruto setengah tidak percaya

"Ini bukan soal rival bisnis. Tapi ini berhubungan dengan Gaara."

"…!"

"15 tahun yang lalu sebuah bayi lahir di dalam keluarga Sabaku, seorang bayi laki-laki yang sehat." Kata Kankuro mengawali cerita

"Ah, aku tahu. Tak lama setelah itu, bayi tersebut meninggal bahkan sebelum melihat wajah kedua orang tuanya dikarenakan penyakit yang tidak diketahui. Iya, kan?"

"Kamuflasenya memang seperti itu."

"Kamuflase?"

"Iya, apa kau tahu berapa umur Gaara sekarang?"

"Umur? Kalau tidak salah ia berumur 15 tah…" terdiam, Naruto mulai tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri

"Tampaknya kau sudah tahu jawabannya. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa Gaara tidak tahu menahu tentang ini semua. Jadi jangan sampai keluargamu membuat kacau dan menghancurkan perasaannya. Karena hati Gaara akan sangat terluka."

"…"

Tanpa sempat mendengar Jawaban dari Naruto, Kankuro meninggalkannya untuk merenungkan apa yang terbaik bagi mereka berdua

End of Flashback

PRRAANGGGGG

Terkejut dengan kegaduhan di dapur, membuat Naruto segera berlari ke dapur melihat keadaan istrinya.

"Ada apa, Gaara?"

Melihat Gaara yang di tangkap oleh orang-orang tidak dikenal, membuat Naruto naik pitam.

"TEME! Siapa kalian?! Lepaskan dia!"

BUUUAGGH! BRUUUAAAGHH! BRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!

BUUUG! BAAAGGGHH! JDUUAAAAGGGHHH!

Setelah mengamankan Gaara dan menghajar para bajingan itu, Naruto mengintrogasi mereka.

"Siapa kalian?! JAWAB!" bentak Naruto

"Kami hanya suruhan."

"Siapa yang menyuruh kalian!"

"Sabaku…"

"Yang keras!"

"Kami suruhan keluarga SAbaku."

"APA!? Brengsek! Cepat kalian pulang kembali dan katakan padanya jika ia menyentuh Gaara seujung rambut sekalipun, aku yang akan membunuhnya!"

Naruto segera menuju tempat Gaara berada

"Gaara! Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Naruto dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran

'_Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit terkejut saja.'_

Walau ia mengatakan bahwa dirnya tidak apa-apa tetapi Naruto tahu ia pasti ketakutan. Maka, segera ia memeluk erat Gaara hingga ia merasakan tubuh Gaara yang sedikit gemetar.

"Maafkan aku. Lain kali aku pasti akan selalu melindungimu. Kapanpun, dimanapun." Gaara hanya bisa mengangguk kemudian mulai terisak

Sejak kejadian hari itu, Naruto menjadi lebih overprotektif. Apalagi ini berhubungan dengan keluarga Sabaku, rivalnya sejak lama. Ia sadar bahwa Kankuro dan Temari tidak akan mebiarkan hal ini terjadi. Terbukti dengan adanya tindakan dari kankuro yang melarang seluruh anggota Sabaku untuk memasuki hutan. Untuk beberapa alasan, ultimatumnya diterima oleh seluruh anggota keluarga.

Namun, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya bukan? Beberapa hari kemudian muncul badai lain, dari keluarga Naruto sendiri alias Keluarga Uzumaki.

TOK…TOK..TOK…

Gaara yang kebetulan tengah sendirian saat itu, segera membuakan pintu.

"Maaf apa benar ini rumah Naruto?"

Setelah kurang lebih 5 menit mengamati Orang itu, Gaara mengeluarkan note dan pulpennya

'_Benar, kalian siapa?'_

"…" karena tidak ada respon dari mereka, Gaara melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah mereka

"Ah, maaf. Saya adalah paman Naruto. Uzumaki Iruka dan ini asisten saya Hatake Kakashi."

Syok! Seakan jantung Gaara dihantam oleh palu yang besar dengan bergetar ia menulis

'_U…uzumaki? Ke…luarga kaya itu?'_

"Benar."

'_Kalau begitu yang kalian maksud Naruto itu Uzumaki Naruto?'_

"Benar. Kalau boleh tahu kau siapa?"

'_Saya Gaara, teman Naruto. Silahkan masuk terlebih dahulu.'_

"Terima kasih."

Setelah membuatkan minuman dan beberapa makanan ringan, Gaara berusaha menenangkan dirinya dan mengobrol dengan Iruka juga Kakashi. ia juga menceritakan asal muasal pertemuannya dengan Naruto hingga saat ini. Meski dengan hati yang masih kacau, Gaara tetap berusaha tersenyum dan berpura-pura tidak mengenal Naruto. Dari percakapan itu, barulah Gaara tahu jati diri sebenarnya dari Naruto.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian tinggal berdua saja disini?" tanya Kakashi yang dijawab anggukan

.

.

.

Sesaat hening memenuhi ruangan itu, ketiga orang itu tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Hingga tiba-tiba Iruka membuka suara.

"Bukankah itu foto Obito, Kakashi?"

"Mana?"

"Itu diatas lemari." Setelah mendengar jawaban Iruka, Kakashi berdiri dan mengambil bingkai foto itu

"Ah, kau benar. Gaara, darimana kau kenal Obito?"

'_Dia adalah ayahku.'_

"EEHHHH!?" terkejut mereka berdua saling berhadapan

"Setahuku Obito belum menikah dan ia meninggal di umur yang masih muda karena sakitnya."

Syock kedua datang pada Gaara. Kalau dia bukan ayahnya lalu siapa? Dan siapakah Gaara sebenarnya?

"Ah, aku ingat. Dulu Obito pernah bercerita bahwa ia merawat anak buangan dari keluarga Sabaku. Sekitar kurang lebih 15 tahun yang lalu kalau aku tidak salah ingat."

"Kakashi." Iruka berusaha menghentikan Kakashi ketika dilihat raut muka Gaara berubah

"Ah, maaf."

Perkataan Kakashi tadi benar-benar begitu membekas dihati Gaara.

"Tadaima. Gaara aku berhasil menangkap Rus…" Naruto kaget melihat kedua pamannya di dalam rumah bersama Gaara

"Paman!? Apa yang paman lakukan disini?"

"Naruto! Kau baik-baik saja? Dasar bodoh paling tidak beri kami kabar bahwa kau masih hidup." Ucap Iruka sambil memeluk Naruto

GREEEKKK

Tiba-tiba Gaara bangun dari kursi dan berjalan ke arah Naruto.

'_Apa benar mereka pamanmu?'_

"Ah… itu…" Naruto lupa bahwa ia sedang menyembunyikan jati dirinya

'_Aku kira kau sama denganku. Aku kira kau tidak akan membohongiku. Aku kira kau…'_

Gaara tak kuat menahan air matanya lagi, Ia pun segera berlari keluar.

"Gaara! Tunggu!"

"Naruto, berhenti. Untuk apa kau mengejarnya? Bukankah ia hanya temanmu?"

"Teman? Asal paman tahu, dia istriku. Kami sudah menikah dua minggu yang lalu."

"Jadi benar kau menikah dengannya?" tanya kakashi

"…!"

"Sebenarnya kami telah mengirimkan mata-mata selama seminggu ini. Kami tahu bahwa dia adalah istrimu. Namun saat bertemu tadi dia hanya mengatakan bahwa ia adalah temanmu. Mungkin ia syock saat mengetahui bahwa kau pewaris tunggal keluarga Uzumaki"

"APA! KENAPA PAMAN MENCERITAKAN HAL ITU!"

"kenapa kau marah?"

"Selama ini, aku tidak pernah menceritakan hal itu! AARRRRGGG! Sekarang semua berantakan dan ini semua gara-gara paman!"

"Naruto! Jaga ucapanmu! Lagipula tidak pantas keluarga Uzumaki menikah dengan keluar Sabaku!" bentak Kakashi

"…! Jangan bilang… jangan bilang bahwa paman juga menceritakan hal itu!?"

"Lebih baik kalau dia tah…"

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGG

"KALAU TIDAK TAHU APA-APA, JANGAN BICARA SEENAKNYA, BRENGSEK!" setelah memukul Kakashi Naruto segera menyusul Gaara

"Naruto!" teriak Iruka mencoba menghentikannya

"Lebih baik kita susul mereka." Usul Kakashi

Sementara itu, Gaara sedang merasakan sakit hati yang teramat sangat. Dalam sehari ia menemukan kebenaran arti dari hidupnya yang tak lebih dari sebuah beban. Bukan hanya suaminya bahkan kedua orang tuanya pun tidak secara tulus menyayanginya. Arti kasih sayang yang diberikan orang-orang terdekatnya hanyalah kedok dari rasa kasihan dan simpati. Kemudian Ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan dunia yang penuh dengan kepalsuan ini.

Gaara berjalan menuju sebuah jurang dengan desiran ombak dibawahnya. Batu-batu karang yang tajam dan terjal seakan menjamin bahwa saat Gaara jatuh nanti ia akan langsung merenggangkan nyawa. Saat ia terjun sayup-sayup terdengar suara Naruto dan kedua kakaknya yang berteriak memanggil Gaara. Namun, semua terlambat. Seperti perkiraannya, Gaara langsung merenggangkan nyawa ketika tubuhnya ditangkap oleh bebatuan karang di dasar jurang.

"GAAAAAARAAAAAAAAAA!"

"TIDAK! GAARAAA, AKU MOHON KEMBALILAH! MAAFKAN AKU, GAARA! JANGAN PERGI!" jeritan pilu Naruto seakan menjadi tamparan keras bagi orang-orang yang ada disana

Baik Iruka dan Kakashi, tidak menduga kejadian itu akan berakhir seperti ini. Namun, apa mau dikata? Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Yang mati tak akan bisa kembali. Saat ini hanya penyesalan dan rasa bersalah yang tinggal di dalam hati mereka semua.

"Naru, sudahlah. Kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi." Bujuk Iruka

"DIAM! INI SEMUA GARA-GARA KALIAN! APA KALIAN SEMUA PERNAH MEMIKIRKAN PERASAAN GAARA! ATAU PERASAANKU?!"

Terdiam, tidak ada yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Naruto

"JIKA DI DUNIA INI TIDAK ADA GAARA, MAKA AKUPUN TIDAK PANTAS HID…" belum sempat Naruto selesai dengan kata-katanya, Kakashi telah terlebih dahulu membuat Naruto pingsan.

Setelah kejadian itu, keluarga Sabaku tiba-tiba lenyap. Kecuali Temari dan Kankuro, mereka bekerja sama dengan pihak berwenang untuk menemukan keluarga mereka yang tiba-tiba menghilang itu. Sementara Naruto, dia dirawat di ruang isolasi. Dikatakan isolasi bukan seperti yang ada di dalam rumah sakit. Hanya kamar tersendiri yang bebas dari peralatan tajam dan segala jenis benda yang bisa digunakan Naruto untuk bunuh diri.

Bukan hanya sekali, lebih dari sepuluh kali usaha Naruto untuk menyusul Gaara. Namun semua usaha itu dapat digagalkan.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Ny. Tsunade?"

"Berat. Jiwa dan raganya sudah hancur. Jalan satu-satunya agar dia bisa selamat adalah mempertemukan kembali cinta yang hilang dalam hatinya."

"Tapi itu…"

"Saya tahu. Saya sudah memberikannya obat penenang tadi, saya permisi dulu. Semoga ia cepat sembuh."

"Terima kasih banyak."

Sementara itu dikamar Naruto.

"Naru…"

"…"

"Naruto…"

"…"

"Bangun, Baka-Naru!" terkejut mendengar suara Gaara, sontak membuat Naruto terbangun

"Ga…Gaara? Kaukah itu?" Naruto menggerakkan tangannya ingin menyentuh wajah istrinya itu

"Memang kalau bukan aku siapa? Baka!"

Segera saja Naruto memeluk erat seakan tidak akan melepaskan lagi pelukannya pada Gaara. Ia takut saat pelukannya terlepas maka Gaara akan menghilang.

"Nee, coba kau lihat dirimu? Kenapa kau begitu berantakan?"

"Ini semua karenamu, Gaa-chan."

"Eh? Memang apa salahku?"

"Ah, sebelum itu, sejak kapan kau bisa bicara?" mengendurkan pelukannya untuk melihat wajah Gaara

"Tuhan, sudah mengabulkan keinginanku."

"Benarkah? Memangnya kau hanya ingin suaramu saja?"

Geleng-geleng, "Bukan seperti itu. Aku memohon pada Tuhan agar aku diijinkan untuk mengungkapkan bahwa aku sayang pada Naruto dengan mulutku sendiri." Ujarnya Bahagia

"Gaara."

"Ah, sudah waktunya kita pergi. Sebenarnya aku disuruh menjemputmu tadi."

"Memangnya kita mau kemana, Gaara?"

"Ketempat dimana kita akan bahagia berdua selamanya. Kau tidak mau menerima ajakanku?" ucap Gaara dengan Nada merajuk

Merangkul Gaara dari belakang, "Kemanapun itu, asalkan ada kau, aku pasti aku ikut, Gaara."

"Kalau begitu tunggu apalagi."

"Sebentar, aku ingin berpamitan dengan pamanku. Setelah itu, aku akan segera menyusulmu."

"Janji?"

"Aku janji, Gaara."

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggumu sedikit lagi." Menyerahkan jam pasir

"Ini?"

"Agar kamu tidak lupa waktu."

"Hihihi…"

"Kenapa tertawa?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

…

…

Perlahan-lahan Naruto mulai tersadar, "Ugh.." mengerjapkan mata, "Ternyata, Gaara benar-benar imut." Menggenggam jam pasir

"Naruto? Kau sudah sadar? Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Iruka cemas

"Paman, aku baik-baik saja. Paman tahu, tadi aku bertemu Gaara. Dia mengatakan bahwa dia datang menjemputku."

"Jangan! Jangan pergi, Naru."

"Paman, sebenarnya sekarang dia juga masih menungguku. Aku hanya ingin berpamitan pada paman. Aku juga ingin meminta maaf jika selama ini aku hanya bisa menyusahkan paman."

"Kau bicara apa, Baka!?"

"Paman, aku ingin bahagia. Biarkan aku pergi bersamanya. Aku mohon." Dengan nada suara yang lirih dan memelas Naruto memohon untuk pertama dan terakhir kali.

"Baiklah. Paman ijinkan. Semoga kalian bahagia."

"Terima kasih, paman."

"Kalau begitu paman akan memberitahu yang lain untuk persiapannya."

Setelah Iruka meninggalkan kamar Naruto, seketika air mata mengalir deras di pipinya. Kakashi yang melihat hal itu segera menghampiri Iruka

"Ada apa? Apa Naruto baik-baik saja?"

Mengangguk, "Ia bahagia. Bahkan istrinya yang datang menjemput. Bagaimana ia tidak bahagia?" ucap Iruka sembari beruraian air mata

"Soo ka? Kalau begitu mari kita buat penghormatan terakhir untuk mereka berdua." Ajak Kakashi yang dibalan anggukan Iruka

Sementara itu Naruto tertidur dengan senyum terkembang diwajahnya. Disamping tempat tidurnya tergeletak jam pasir yang menandakan waktu Naruto telah habis. Kemudian, diatas jam pasir itu muncul kalimat bertuliskan :

"_ARIGATOU MY ANGEL WITHOUT WINGS."_

END

* * *

><p>Dekimasita Yeeeyyy #jingkrak2<p>

Nee reviewnya yaa…


End file.
